Matchmaking
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Di saat Taehyung mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. [KookV, shortfic]


**Matchmaking**

 **.**

 _A KookV fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

 **.**

Disclaimer: semua tokoh disini milik Tuhan YME

 **.**

 **[20.07.2017]**

 **.**

 _Inspired by prompt ideas on tumblr: matchmaking_

.

Jungkook hanya menatap bingung kala wajah Taehyung lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tidak ada senyum terlukis, maupun rangkaian kata dengan nada ceria yang biasa diucapkannya. Bahkan, Jungkook terlebih dahulu lah yang harus mengujar sapa.

"Hei, Tae."

Taehyung tersentak saat Jungkook menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ya?" balasnya. Hanya sesingkat itu.

"Apa-apaan denganmu hari ini. Kau nyaris tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Kemana perginya Kim Taehyung-ku yang bawel dan hiperaktif?" Tidak ada penekanan dalam suaranya. Jungkook murni bertanya. Namun bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak langsung berterus terang.

Taehyung tidak membalas. Ia hanya memainkan ujung pakaiannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Jungkook pikir kalau pemuda tersebut sedang dilanda masalah, mungkin butuh waktu baginya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakannya. Karena itu ia tidak lagi bertanya.

Membiarkan diri di tengah keheningan, Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Taehyung memintanya untuk datang ke taman kota pukul sembilan pagi dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Saat ini hari Jumat - masih merupakan salah satu hari kerja sehingga tidak banyak orang berkeliaran. Hanya ada mereka dan seorang ibu dengan dua anak kecil beberapa meter dari mereka. Beda halnya apabila hari libur seperti Minggu.

Dua menit kemudian, Jungkook mendengar isak tangis.

"Taehyung?"

"Jungkook, aku ... " cairan bening terlihat membasahi adalah sosok yang tegar. Baru kali ini Jungkook melihatnya menangis. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya cukup besar.

"... aku akan menikah minggu depan."

Rasanya dunia Jungkook berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku," Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ia bilang kalau aku akan dijodohkan. Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa, tapi pasti salah satu putri dari kenalannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya, Jungkook. Kalau aku menolak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat kepadaku."

Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat. Kemudian menyenderkan kepala pemuda itu pada bahunya. Jungkook tahu ayah Taehyung adalah seorang yang keras. Baik dalam pekerjaan maupun kehidupan pribadinya. Jika sudah begini, tampaknya tidak ada satupun yang dapat dilakukan untuk mencegahnya.

Maka Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali menghibur Taehyung - memintanya untuk berhenti menangis.

.

.

Harusnya pernikahan merupakan peristiwa paling menggembirakan dalam hidup, karena itu artinya kau akan bersama dengan orang yang kau pilih untuk sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Harusnya begitu, tapi tidak demikian untuk Taehyung.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin. Jas putih terpasang pas di tubuhnya, rambutnya disisir serapi mungkin.

Taehyung menghela napas. Dua jam lagi, ia akan terikat dengan orang asing sampai akhir hayatnya. Seorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya. Taehyung selalu menutup telinga dan berlari ke kamar setiap kali kedua orang tuanya berbicara mengenai pernikahan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Jungkook ... Tolong aku," bisiknya lirih.

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan. Ia tersenyum melihat Taehyung, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini ibu," Taehyung memohon. "Kalian tahu aku mencintai Jungkook."

Ibu Taehyung menatapnya lekat. Senyum di wajahnya belum juga pudar. Membuat Taehyung bertanya sebegitu bahagianya-kah melihat anaknya sendiri berakhir seperti ini?

"Kami tahu Taehyung. Kami tahu," sorot mata Taehyung penuh tanda tanya. "Karena itu berhentilah menutup telinga setiap kali kami hendak membahasnya dan lihatlah sendiri siapa yang akan mendampingimu di atas altar."

Tanpa aba-aba, pintu terbuka dan Taehyung dapat melihat surai cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jungkook?!"

"Hei, Taehyung," Jungkook memakai jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih elegan. Rambutnya ditata sehingga mirip CEO muda. Taehyung tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tanyalah pada calon suamimu sendiri," ibu Taehyung meninggalkan ruangan. "Acara dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, jadi sebaiknya kalian bergegas."

"Jadi?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Masih terheran-heran.

"Yah, sehari sebelum kau mengatakan soal perjodohan, orang tuaku terlebih dahulu mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya, dan saat aku mengetahui kau tidak pernah mau mendengar nama pasanganmu kami memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu," Jungkook mengerling polos.

"Kami?"

"Kami. Aku, ayah dan ibuku, ayah dan ibumu," Jungkook tertawa.

"Jadi sewaktu di taman itu kau hanya berakting?" Taehyung berpura-pura marah. "Kau keterlaluan, Kook."

"Tapi aktingku bagus kan? Sampai kau tertipu. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka ayahmu akan memilihku. Ayahku kan salah satu bawahan ayahmu."

"Kurasa ia ingin setidaknya putranya sendiri bahagia," Senyumnya mengembang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang namamu Jeon Taehyung?"

"Mungkin? Atau bisa jadi namamu Kim Jungkook," candanya.

Jungkook memutar kenop pintu. Ditariknya tangan Taehyung. "Nah sekarang, waktunya untuk meresmikan hubungan kita."

" _Aye,_ Tuan Jeon."

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Repost dari wattpad~

With love,

 **A**


End file.
